


Explorations in the Dark

by Mage_Ellie



Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Hand Job, He likes you, Making Out, Mementos (Persona 5), Oral Sex, Poor Morgana, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a bumpy ride, a few text conversations, again these tags are all over the place lmao, face fucking, he'll never know, public fingering, public hand job, reader and goro are both 18, safe words, sneaky, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: The keen-eyed detective who had recently joined the Phantom Thieves noticed your feelings for him. So, during one of your weekly escapades to Mementos with your thieving friends, he decided to show you just how he felt about you while you were lost in one of the pitch black floors of Mementos.After your little moment with him, he invited you over for a second round at his apartment. You couldn't deny the fact that you were excited to learn what he would do to you when you were alone.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & You, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972195
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Not all of my oneshots will be a horny mess."
> 
> Also me: *writes more smut*
> 
> I'm not sorry. If anyone has any head cannons/scenarios/prompts they'd like me to write about let me know! I'll write about any of the P5R cast :D (Akechi is just my favorite. I need more content for this boy) Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"Ugh, I hate the dark." Skull complained as he descended the escalator into the next floor of Mementos. It was so dark that you couldn't see the hand that you held in front of your face. The light from your phone didn't help you much either.

"Oh? I didn't realize you were afraid of the dark Skull. Is that why you specialize in electric skills?" Crow asked, clearly teasing the poor boy. You put your hand over your mouth in an attempt to muffle your giggle, a deep chuckle coming from your right, probably from Joker.

"Ha ha ha. How original." Skull retorted, you could feel his glare from where you were standing. You weren't sure if it was supposed to be directed at you, Joker or Crow, but if you had to guess, it was directed at you and Joker for enabling the pompous detective.

"But you aren't denying it." You laughed as you walked in the direction of one of the voices you heard. Skull just scoffed in response. The other thieves laughed at your banter.

"Not to worry! Thanks to my navigation skills and Mona's headlights, we'll be just fine!" Oracle confidently claimed as she walked to what she believed to be the edge of the platform, waiting for Morgana to transform.

"I literally have no idea which way I'm facing." Panther said, her voice laced with annoyance. You couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Me neither." You responded as you reached out in front of you, hoping to find one of your teammates. It didn't take long before your hands made contact with something firm and warm. After feeling around for a moment, you concluded that you were touching one of the boys chests.

"Who am I touching and why hasn't Mona-chan transformed yet?" You asked, clearly confused about why your vehicular friend was still in his cat form, leaving all of you to wander around in the dark.

The person you were touching chuckled, the force of his laugh sent vibrations through his chest. "Hello Luna." You jumped at the sound of Crows voice, not expecting it to be him. Your insides squirmed when he said your codename.

"Crow! I'm so sorry." You quickly apologized, face heating up as you did so. You could feel your heart begin to pound against your rib cage as you thought about how you had just been rubbing your hands against his chest and how he didn't stop you. However, before you could remove your hands from him, he gently grabbed a hold of your wrists with his gloved hands and kept your palms pressed against his lean body. The soft feeling of the fabric made your knees weak.

The next thing you knew, Mona had transformed into your ride, his headlights barely giving you enough light to see the faint outline of your crush standing in front of you. Looking at your surroundings, you were both fairly far from the edge of the waiting platform where Mona sat. The others were already climbing inside of the bus.

"Shall we go?" Crow asked as he looked down at you through his ridiculous bird mask. You couldn't see his face, but you had a feeling he was smirking. You were glad that Mona didn't produce much light because Crow was still holding onto your wrists, which wasn't helping the redness in your cheeks go away.

"No, let's just stay here in the dark and let the shadows take us. Maybe we'll get to say 'hi' to the Reaper as well." You joked in an attempt to hide how flustered you were. Crow responded with a breathy laugh as he turned towards Mona and started walking, pulling you along with him. His left hand was still around your right wrist and you were struggling not to shake as you tried to imprint the feeling of his warm hand into your brain.

"Ladies first." Crow said as he motioned to the open door as he came to a stop. The only seats available were the ones at the back. Fox had claimed the right window side seat, meaning you would be stuck in between the left side window and Crow. The thought of being so close to him made your legs tremble. You could feel yourself getting excited at the prospect of sitting so close to him in the dark.

"Oh please. You only want me to go first so you can stare at my ass as I get in." You scoffed in response, secretly hoping that he would stare at your ass as you climbed into the Mona bus. All of your fighting and running around in the Metaverse had done wonders for your body. Your teasing caused Oracle to cackle like the gremlin she was. Skull laughed so hard at your retort that he wheezed and you even thought you heard Queen giggle from her spot at the wheel.

"I would never." You couldn't tell if Crow was joking or not, though if you had to guess, he was. Even he can't stop the hormones that run rampant through his body. You made yourself comfortable by the window as Crow joined you, the soft scent of his cologne was making your head swim and the heat in your underwear grow. Thank God Mona didn't have any lights in his interior.

As Queen began to pull the car away from the waiting platform, you felt a familiar warmth slide over your right thigh. You sucked in a breath as you tried to keep calm. _He probably did that on accident. Relax._ You thought to yourself as you leaned against the side of the car, trying to keep your composure. Even if he did return your feelings, he wouldn't attempt anything while the others were around... right? He had an image to uphold.

Wrong. You tensed as he placed his hand on your knee and slowly moved it up your thigh. This time, you noticed that he had removed his glove. His hand was surprisingly soft. You expected his skin to be rough, but it was clear he moisturized daily. What was he playing at?

Your question was quickly answered as he repeated the process, but this time, his hand was closer to the inside of your thigh. You groaned internally as you felt your body heat up. If he kept this up, your skimpy bottoms would be soaked in no time.

That's clearly what he wanted, considering his bare hand was now gently gripping onto the inside of your thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into your sensitive skin. It was as if he was asking for your permission to move closer to your heat.

You silently shifted in your seat, spreading your legs enough so that he could move his hand closer to your core if he wanted to. Your knee was now pressed against his. You knew he'd tease you if he felt how wet you were already. Thank God the others were around... or maybe not. You weren't sure if being teased in private sounded better than being fingered while your friends were around. You couldn't deny the fact that doing it around your friends would be exhilarating though. The possibility of being caught in the act made adrenaline rush through your body.

Crow must've thought the same thing because his hand was inching ever so slowly towards your core. If you weren't so nervous, you would've just grabbed his hand and pressed it against your now throbbing heat. The movement of the van wasn't helping your case either. The bumpy road caused your clit to rub against the fabric of your bottoms. You sighed through your nose at the feeling of the friction, you wanted more.

The Princely character sitting beside you must've heard your sigh because the next thing he did was brush his fingers over your clit. This caused your thighs to twitch and your breath to get caught in your throat. Thankfully, you didn't start choking on air, but Skull, who was sitting in front of you, heard your struggle.

"You good Luna?" Skull asked. You heard him shift in his seat, he was probably facing you now. Crow slid his fingers up and down your core, pressing ever so gently into your sensitive bundle of nerves. It took all of your self control not to moan. This man was playing a dangerous game, one that you would not lose.

"Yeah I'm okay. I definitely didn't just almost choke on my own saliva because I don't know how to breathe correctly." You joked and laughed in an attempt to hide the fact that you were currently breathless because of the man sitting beside you. A few of the others in the car laughed along with you, including Crow. A burst of confidence ripped its way through you as you listened to your friends laugh. Two can play at this game, Mr. Detective.

While Crow was laughing, you swiftly slid your finger tips up the inside of his thigh. Your hand stopping before it got too close to his privates. Despite the distance, you could feel the heat radiating from his crotch.

This, in turn, caused him to choke on his saliva, making him cough. His thighs quivered and his hand retreated from your clothed pussy momentarily.

The others started laughing harder due to Crow choking on his own saliva, however, they'd never know the reason for his sudden coughing fit. You giggled as you rubbed your fingers against the inside of his thigh like how he had rubbed his thumb against yours, showing him that you weren't messing around.

"Are you alright?" Joker questioned from his seat next to Skull. His voice sounded far away, he was probably still facing forwards. "Ahah. Yes, I'm quite alright. It seems Lunas stupidity is contagious." He responded as his hand slid back in between your thighs. The pressure he applied to your clit made you roll your hips in an attempt to pleasure yourself more, even though you wanted to smack him. His response caused the Thieves to howl with laughter. Queen even had to pull over to avoid running into a wall because she had been laughing so hard.

 _Very funny._ You thought to yourself as you thought about how you would punish him for his joke. Should you just grab his cock and start rubbing? Or should you make him wait? You went with the latter of the two options. As fun as it would be to make him flustered, he was good at acting, so it wouldn't do you much good. Him choking on his spit was the best reaction you were going to get from him and you knew he wouldn't do it again.

As Queen took a few breaths in order to calm herself down enough to begin driving again, you caressed the inside of Crows thighs, switching from one leg to the other whenever you got to his knee or close to his erection.

He probably figured out what you were doing because he quickly closed his legs when you got closer to the bulge in his clean white pants, trapping your hand in between his thighs. He rubbed his legs together, trying to get you to stop and just touch him. He also slid his fingers into the bottoms of your Metaverse outfit to push his point across to you. Crows long fingers moved in between your slick folds and up to rub your clitoris. You swallowed as you squeezed your left hand into a fist to keep yourself from moaning.

All you did in response to him was rub your thumb against his thigh to push your own point across. _Tease me again and I'll stop touching you completely._

He seemed to understand because he exhaled heavily through his nose and opened his legs again to let your hand go. He rolled his hips in hopes that you'd stroke him a little. 

Queen finally began driving again after she collected herself. Thanks to you and Akechi joking around, the others began to converse, filling the silent car ride with much needed sound.

You decided that enough was enough and moved your hand up to his hardened cock. His right hand immediately wrapped itself around your wrist as he pushed his erection into your palm with his hips. Your fingers traced the imprint of his dick in his pants. His left hand was still swimming around in your panties.

Your mind was quickly becoming hazy. It was easy to forget that you were in a car with your best friends when you were stroking your crushes dick and his index finger and middle finger were rubbing quick circles against your clit.

You subconsciously squeezed your thighs together and reached over to hang onto his arm with your left hand. You rolled your hips in rhythm with his fingers as your right hand reached up to the button of his pants. It's a miracle that Joker or Queen hadn't made you fight any of the rare shadows on this floor yet.

Crow helped you unbutton and unzip his pants so that you could stroke his unclothed cock. As much as you wanted to pull his dick out of his pants, you knew it was too risky and so did he. He kept his right hand locked around your forearm so you couldn't pull your hand out of his slacks. Not that you would anyways.

When your hand finally reached his erection, he sighed. He was cleanly shaven, soft even. If you didn't know any better, you would've thought that he had planned for this. You could feel just how girthy he was now that you could feel his length unobstructed. He had to at least be 6 inches, probably more. It's not like you had a ruler with you. 

You stroked his shaft a bit between your thumb, index, and middle finger before you slid your fingers to his tip. It was coated in a layer of hot precum. Crow growled softly as you dragged your index finger across the head of his penis, spreading the precum around. Luckily for him, the chattering of the Phantom Thieves drowned out the noise, but you still heard it. It made you shiver slightly. That was a sound you were hoping you would hear again, but without the distraction of your friends talking.

Akechi didn't let your moment of vulnerability pass him by though. As soon as he felt you shiver, he plunged 2 of his fingers into your vagina. 

Your left hand reached further up his arm and grabbed a hold of his muscular bicep. You curled your body around his left arm slightly and pressed your face into his shoulder as you hissed through your teeth. His cock twitched in your hand as your body reacted to him.

His pace was slow at first, allowing you to stretch around his fingers so he wouldn't hurt you once he decided to go faster. You're pretty sure that he could feel how fast your heart was beating because of your new position. His elbow was pressed in between your breasts. 

You wrapped your delicate fingers around the head of his cock and pumped slowly, rubbing circles with your palm, his precum soaking through your fingers. The hand he had locked around your wrist began to stroke up and down your arm, as if to say, "Good girl." From the corner of your eye, you noticed him move in the darkness. His mask moved upwards and you assumed that he was tilting his head backwards, reveling in the feeling of you stroking his massive ego.

Akechi's fingers began to curl inside of you whenever he pulled out. The palm of his hand pressing into your clit as he pushed his fingers back in. This caused you to press you lips into his sleeve and moan quietly. You were surprised that he knew what he was doing. Thank goodness that the other Thieves were talking amongst themselves and filling the silence with their voices. You were beginning to get nervous.

Queen had been driving around for a while now, trying to find the escalators to the next floor. It was only a matter of time until you had to stop your sinful deeds with the detective, whether you had reached your climax or not. You weren't sure which one you wanted. On one hand, having Crow make you cum right now would satisfy you greatly, but at the same time, the thought of waiting and having him finish you in the confines of his apartment was a dream come true. Only time will tell which outcome would happen.

Akechi's pace was starting to speed up. His long fingers reached places in your pussy that your fingers couldn't reach and it was driving you wild. Your breathing was quick and light as you tried to match his pace. Your hand was still wrapped around the tip of his cock, his head was still tilted back in pleasure. You weren't sure if anyone else noticed his beak pointing straight up.

You also weren't sure if anyone had noticed the smell of sex filling the van. Granted, Mementos had the consistent, overwhelming scent of despair and sorrow no matter what floor you were on. However, before you could wonder any more, Skull spoke up.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Your body tensed as your grip on Akechi's cock tightened a bit. Akechi's fingers only went faster in response to Skull's question. He clearly got a kick from the thrill of how close you were to being caught.

"Oh god Skull. Do you have to go to the bathroom or something? I told you to go before we left!" Oracle's response made your body relax. They didn't know, yet at least. You could feel yourself getting closer to your climax because of Crows relentless pace. The feeling of his soft, warm skin rubbing against your sensitive bundle of nerves was becoming too much to handle. The feeling of his throbbing cock in your hand only added to your pleasure. Your body began to shake as you tried to hold in your moans. His heavy, uneven breathing made your heart race faster. He was enjoying this as much as you were.

"WHAT? No that's not- Why- Gah!" Skull practically yelled, flustered by Oracles straightforward question. "If you have to go to the bathroom, you'll have to wait until we get to the next safe room. We're close to the escalators that lead to the next floor." Oracle said, clearly messing with Skull.

You laughed into Crows arm as you listened to them, but Oracles words echoed around in your mind. _Faster._ You had to go _faster._ You decided that you didn't want to wait. You wanted to make him cum here and now.

Akechi flexed his arm as you laughed into it. His right hand released your right arm as you sped up your pace. You could feel him rummaging around in his pocket for something. The next thing you knew, you could feel a tissue being shoved into his pants. This confirmed the fact that he had planned this from the beginning. He wanted you to put the tissue around his cock as he came. So he _was_ close.

You took the tissue from him and held it close to the head of his dick as you continued to pump your hand up and down. Akechi turned his head, the tip of his mask was pressed against your cheek. You looked up at him, unsure of what he was doing.

"We're almost there. Be a good girl and cum for me." He breathed. He sounded like a hungry animal and it made you want to scream his name. You were the only one who heard him due to Oracle and Skull, who were still bickering about the bathroom thing. If you weren't on the verge of climax, you would've been laughing at their exchange.

You could feel your release beginning. You moved your hand further up his arm and clenched your thighs together tightly. His pace inside of you was still overwhelmingly fast. "Akechi." You hummed into his strong arm as your body was wracked with an orgasm so intense you were seeing stars. You clenched your jaw as tight as you could, due to the powerful need to cry his name. Even whispering his name like you did was dangerous. Crow's fingers inside of you didn't slow down until you unfurled your body from his arm. He let you ride out your high for as long as you could. Now it was your turn to make him cum.

The car was coming to a halt as Queen pulled up to the waiting platform. Panic was rising in your chest, so you did the only thing you could think of that would make him cum faster. You quickly pulled Akechi's dick out of his pants and pumped his cock as fast as you could with both of your dainty hands. His now gloved left hand made its way into your hair as his climax approached. His left hand grabbed a fist full of your hair as he pulled your head to rest against his chest. You could feel the detectives speedy heartbeat from how hard he was holding your head to his chest.

A guttural growl ripped from his throat as he rocked his hips in time with your hands. The tissue that was around the tip of his cock was quickly filled as cum spilled from his head. His orgasm was just as powerful as yours was. You stroked him as much as he needed while he spilled into the tissue. Before you could help him clean up, you heard the car door open. Akechi released your head and shoved the tissue and his still hard dick back into his white slacks.

 _Once again_ , thank GOD the others were talking with each other, or else they definitely would've heard Crow as he came. He wasn't exactly quiet about it.

Finally, you were climbing out of Mona. You silently cursed at Crow due to how wet your skimpy bottoms were. Hopefully the others wouldn't notice how uncomfortable you were because of it.

You ran your fingers through your hair to fix it because of Crow, who aggressively pulled at it while he came. The light coming from the escalators made you nervous. You weren't ready to see Akechi after the dirty things you just did to each other in the dark. Your face was probably still red.

Your legs were still shaking from the endeavor as you descended the escalator and Crow following directly behind you wasn't helping your frantically beating heart.

"Alright Skull! We can head back to the surface so you can go potty now." Oracle said as she walked up beside you. You giggled as you looked over to your blond friend who looked like he wanted to slam his head into a wall. Joker nodded from his spot next to Fox and pulled out his phone. "I suppose we've done enough for today." Your mighty leader said as he began tapping away on his phone.

The next thing you knew, you were standing at the entrance to Mementos. Fox, who had been silent up until now dramatically sneezed, causing all of you to jump.

"Fox! Are you alright?" You asked the lanky artist as he groaned. "It seems as though flu season is hitting me hard this year." Fox sighed as he removed his mask and rubbed the bridge of his red nose, which secretly answered a question that had been gnawing at the back of your head. You were wondering why he didn't smell anything, considering he was sitting directly next to Crow.

"Let's get you home." Noir said softly as she walked over to him and gently put a hand on his back. The others followed behind them as they left, leaving you and Akechi to catch up.

You couldn't look at him as you turned and followed them out. A chuckle escaped the mans lips because of your attitude. "Oh shush." You hissed at him while you exited the Metaverse.

"See you tomorrow." Ann said as she turned and headed to the station with Makoto. Haru waved goodbye as she guided Yusuke to a taxi so she could help him get back to his dorm.

"I'm starving!" Ryuji yelled as he hooked his arm around Akira's neck. Futaba jumped up and down as she suggested multiple places they could go to eat.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted from running around all day. I'll see you later." You said as you began to turn to head to the station. "Sadly, I must return to work. Farewell." Akechi said as he began to follow you towards the station.

"I wonder what's up with them." Ryuji said as he watched the two of you awkwardly walk away together.

"They're in loooooove.~" Futaba practically sang as she noted how you refused to look at Akechi.

Akechi was walking so close to you that your left arm was pressed to his right arm. "Well. That was... exhilarating." Akechi spoke up, the tone of his voice suggested that he was still in the mood for some fun.

"As much as I agree, if you ever try something like that again, I'll expose your public sex kink to the world." You laughed as you slowly came to the realization that you also now had a public sex kink. He laughed along with you. "I highly doubt that. I mean, if you did, you'd be exposing yourself as well. Meaning the others would know about what we had just done."

You groaned at the fact that he was right. "Suck my ass Akechi." Your poor attempt at a retort made him laugh a bit harder. "Perhaps next time. When we aren't surrounded by the rest of the Thieves."

His response made you stop in your tracks. You finally looked up at him. "Next time?" You internally cringed at how excited you sounded. All he did was nod his head and smirk at you.

"I'm free on Friday after school... if you're interested in having a second round." The look in his eyes as he said that told you that you'd be in for one hell of a ride.

"I'll clear my schedule." You said as you began to walk again, ignoring the way his smirk turned into a hungry grin. "I'll see you then, Mr. Detective."

"Until then, my dear." Was his response, causing your heart to flutter. You couldn't wait until Friday.


	2. And then it was Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi has invited you over to his apartment for a 'second round.' You were nervous for the most part. He was a murderer after all. And yet, a part of you hoped that he wasn't as evil as you thought he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 babbbyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Btw, just in case it's needed:
> 
> Y/N = Your name (will also be used when referring to your first name)  
> L/N = Last name  
> N/N = Nickname (if your name isn't short enough for a nickname, then make up a cute pet name that the thieves can call you. Or just ignore this and use your first name.)
> 
> Once I finish my other request, i'm gunna start on an Akechi x reader book. I've had the plot stuck in my mind for weeks now and I really want to start on it. Just gotta do some research. It's probably going to be a long book since I want to start from the beginning. Hopefully I'll have the motivation to finish it :)

Finally.

It was Friday.

You had been excitedly waiting for this day to come. Ever since that little moment you had with the detective in Mementos, you couldn't stop imagining what he would do to you when you two were finally alone. Of course, he could just be all bark and no bite, which would be incredibly disappointing, but with the way he was so particular about his life, you had high hopes for him.

It was currently 7 A.M. and you were already rubbing your thighs together in anticipation. You definitely wouldn't make it through the day at this rate. What you were eating for breakfast wasn't helping your case either. You decided to make yourself oatmeal and a small fruit salad on the side, with a tall glass of pineapple juice. Obviously, you wanted to make a good first impression. Well, a good first impression when it came to how you tasted. There's nothing wrong with that, right? He may be the enemy, but you had standards.

 **Goro Akechi**  
7:18 A.M.

 **Goro Akechi** has sent you his location.  
**Akechi:** Here's my address. I'll see you later today, yes?

Obviously. I cancelled my study date with Makoto and Haru for you. You better not flake on me last minute. : **Y/N**

 **Akechi** : I feel so special and yet so offended. I would never flake on you my dear, especially with what we have planned today.

It's nice to know that the reason you wouldn't cancel on me is because we're having a 'second round.' ❤️ : **Y/N**

 **Akechi** : Haha! I hope you have a nice day L/N. Stay safe.

You too! ❤️ : **Y/N**

That basic conversation with the conniving detective was enough to make your heart race. You always enjoyed joking around with him since he could take a joke, unlike your blond himbo friend, Ryuji.

Speaking of friends, you should probably tell one of them that you were planning on hanging out with Akechi alone today, but at the same time, you didn't want to be asked a million questions. You couldn't tell Akira because Futaba could go through his phone. Haru and Ann were out of the question because they LOVED to gossip. You didn't want to be lectured by Makoto or Yusuke about your decision to spend time alone with Akechi in his apartment. And Ryuji... just no. You knew he'd make a big deal out of it and as much as you loved him, you didn't have the energy to deal with him.

Sighing to yourself, you got ready to leave your little apartment and prayed that you would be able to make it through the day.

While waiting for your train to arrive at the station, a familiar frizzy haired boy appeared beside you. Turning your head, you smiled at him, considering whether or not you should tell him about your little plan to hang out with the traitor since Futaba wouldn't be able to find out if you told him in person. Of course, this meant Morgana would hear and he definitely wouldn't let you go to the detectives apartment alone.

"Good morning, Akira." You said to him, having decided that you wouldn't tell him. Hopefully Akechi didn't try to kill you because your dumbass thought it would be a good idea to keep your little rendezvous to yourself.

"Good morning, Senpai." He responded while looking down at you. Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag to meow a good morning at you as well.

You were glad that you didn't run into Akechi on your way to school. He took the same train as you and Akira, he just got off a few stops before you and your leader did to transfer lines.

School was absolutely rough for you. You had to get up to go to the restroom multiple times to clean yourself up. Shame washed over you as you realized just how much of an effect that man had on you. Normally, you were a realist, never getting your hopes too high because you didn't want to disappoint yourself, but you couldn't help yourself. This was your crush, the man who held your heart. A boy you've had feelings for ever since Akira introduced you two during your summer vacation.

You had nearly passed out when he said he wanted to help you all change Sae's heart. Even when Akira informed you of Akechi's heinous intentions, your sexual feelings for him grew. The idea of secretly fucking the enemy made your heart race. Flirting with death was truly thrilling.

School went by way too slowly for your liking. You considered texting Akechi during lunch to possibly ease your increasing ache for him, but you decided against it. If he could wait, you could wait too. You didn't want to seem too desperate.

Finally, it was time. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day and you were already out of your seat and headed towards the door. 

"Stay safe N/N-chan!" Haru yelled to you as you rushed out of the classroom. You hadn't told her about what you were doing or where you were going, so you weren't sure if she had figured it out or if she was just worried about you since you were rarely ever in a hurry.

It would take a while to get to Akechi's apartment. He lived in the center of Tokyo, which meant you had to make multiple line transfers. 

During your trek to the detectives home, you stopped at one of the stations restrooms to clean yourself up and wash your face. You wanted to look presentable for him of course. You would've preferred to shower before going over to his apartment, but he was expecting you now.

And before you knew it, you had arrived. The apartment complex he lived in was simplistic, but one look at it told you that everyone who lived there was incredibly wealthy. He lived on one of the top floors, so he was _wealthy_ wealthy.

You weren't surprised though, he must've made a lot of money from all of the cases he's solved, the rest of his fortune probably came from the Metaverse. Or, ya know, the murders he's undertook. Who knew how much he was paid for those deeds.

Making your way up to his apartment was nerve wracking. Your legs and hands were trembling and your stomach was doing somersaults, but the moment you saw his face, your nerves calmed. He was truly angelic. That was dangerous though. You'd probably let him stab you as long as he smiled at you.

"Good evening." Akechi smiled brightly at you as he opened the door to his apartment. "Please, come in."

"Good evening to you as well." You hummed in response as you walked past him and removed your shoes, your eyes scanning his apartment as you did so. It was so bare, like he didn't actually live here. It kind of made you sad. Sort of.

"Would you like some tea? Or I could brew us some coffee?" He asked from his spot behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you noticed that he was staring down at your ass with a wild look in his eyes, he must've been as impatient as you were.

When you didn't respond to him, he looked up into your eyes, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks as you gave him a knowing look. "My eyes are up here, Goro." His bright smile twisted into a hungry grin as you said his first name. You began to get nervous again as he quickly approached you, gasping as your back made contact with the wall.

"Say my name again." He growled as he pinned you in between his strong arms. He smelled so clean. How unfair. He got to shower, but you didn't. Goro bent over a bit so that his lips were brushing against yours. He was toying with you. You were beginning to get worried that he could hear how hard your heart was beating.

However, just like back in Mementos, two can play at this game, Mr. Detective. "Make me." His pupils dilated at your response, a chuckle escaping his lips, mint scented breath fanning across your face. "Oh, I will Y/N." The way he said your first name made your legs tremble. He sounded like he wanted to devour you and you were hoping you'd get him to say your name like that again.

"Before we begin, I'd like to establish a few safe words with you. Listen closely, because I won't be repeating myself, understood?" You swallowed at his words. Safe words? Multiple? Excitement bubbled up inside of you at the thought of what he would do to you that would require safe words. Would you even be able to get back to your apartment on your own when he was done with you?

"Understood." You confirmed, but he didn't seem happy with your response. Tilting your head slightly, you nervously looked into his eyes. "I suppose I can't be upset with you for something we haven't established yet. From now on, whenever I ask you a 'yes or no' question, I want you to respond with 'yes sir,' or 'no sir.' Can you do that for me?" Your eyes widened slightly, but you weren't surprised that he had a domination kink. He seemed so in control of his life, so it made sense that he would want control over his partner in the bedroom. Being dominated didn't sound that bad. Less work for you, right?

"Yes sir." You nodded as you gave him the response he wanted. His smile softened slightly as he began speaking again. "As for the safe words, I like to use the 'traffic light system.' Green means go, keep in mind that I might not always wait for this word. Yellow means slow down, use this word if i'm doing something you like, but i'm going to fast or it's becoming too overwhelming. Lastly, red means stop, and I will always stop. No hard feelings. I don't want to hurt you too much or make you do something you aren't comfortable with. Should you be in a position where you can't speak, and you will be, do this if you'd like me to stop. Understood?" He lowered his right arm from its spot by your shoulder and rested his hand against your hip. He drummed his fingers against your hip twice, indicating that that was your nonverbal sign to tell him to stop.

He doesn't want to hurt you too much? Was he a sadist? More importantly, were you a masochist? Guess you'll find out soon enough.

"Yes sir." You breathed as you reached up to grab the collar of his jacket, your eyes now locked onto his lips. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you, my dear." He teased as he took notice of the hungry way you looked at his lips.

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you spoke up, "Y-yes sir." You cringed as you stuttered. Your nerves were starting to get to you. Would you be able to handle this?

He hummed as his left hand reached over and stroked your cheek. "Good girl." His voice was barely a whisper as you melted into his touch, tilting your head as you did so. Your crush took advantage of this and pressed his lips to yours. Gripping onto his collar tighter, you pushed yourself onto the tips of your toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so much. Fireworks exploded in your mind. You've been dreaming of this moment for months now and it met all of your expectations. The skin of his lips was soft and slightly moist thanks to his chapstick. His breath was minty and fresh, giving away the fact that he had brushed his teeth before you had arrived. You almost smirked at how hard he worked to make a good first impression with you. Did he just have standards? Or did he want to actually impress you?

Goro's hand left your face and moved down to rest on your hips with his right hand. Slowly, he began moving his lips against yours. He was warming you up for what was to come. You raised your arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing your chest to his in the process.

This action caused him to groan slightly. He pulled you closer to him by your hips. Goro's quickly hardening erection was now pressing against your leg. Gradually, he began to slide his right hand down your hip, over your bottom, and then stopped at the exposed skin of your thigh. Goro rubbed and squeezed your thigh as his kisses became hungrier, more demanding. Hooking his left arm around your waist to hold you up, he lifted your right leg up and forced you to wrap it around his waist to stabilize yourself. He pushed his hips into yours as he pressed you harder into the wall. His cock was now pressing against your already wet core. The heat radiating from his bulge made your body heat up. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

You moaned as Goro grinded his hips into yours. His lips left yours as he began to kiss down your face and down your neck. He rested his forehead against your shoulder as he rocked his bulge against your heat again, quickly establishing a steady rhythm. You moved your hands to his hair. Goro growled as you grabbed fistfuls of his soft chestnut colored locks. The sound of his growl so close to your ear made you tug at his hair a bit in an attempt to make him do it again. The Princely detective sounded like an animal and it drove you wild.

Your Shujin uniform was just as clean and neat as Makoto's was, the only difference was that you wore thigh high socks and a garter belt around your stomach to hold them up. He made it clear that he enjoyed the fact that you wore a garter belt by hooking his index finger through the strap that held up your right sock and pulling at it, causing it to slap against your sensitive skin.

As much as you wanted Goro to keep humping you like this, you wanted to see him naked just a little bit more. Would he punish you for trying to take control? Probably. Did you care? Only a little. You wanted to speed things up.

You let your arms fall from their places in his hair so you could unbutton his peacoat. He didn't try to stop you, but he moved his right arm so that it was hooked around your waist and he slid his left hand down your hip and up your skirt so he was holding your ass. Suddenly, he pulled his left hand away from your ass, only to bring it back with just as much speed. The sudden strike made you gasp, which gave him an opening to shove his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned softly as you let him explore the inside of your mouth. His hot tongue twisted with yours in order to show his dominance over you. The erection in his pants twitched as your tongue began to fight back. You wouldn't let him win so easily. The celebrity continued to rub his clothed heat against your core.

Finally, you had his peacoat buttons undone and he released you for a moment so you could help him remove it from his body. Carelessly, he threw his coat to his left. Your fingers quickly moved to begin unbuttoning his white dress shirt as his hands returned to their places on your body, squeezing and groping in an attempt to feel more of you.

You couldn't stop the moans that left your now swollen lips whenever Goro pulled away to take a breath. Once you had finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, he reached up to loosen his tie a bit so you could pull his shirt out from under it. Goro Akechi was now standing in front of you shirtless with his tie still around his neck. Your clit throbbed as you stared at the dashing man in front of you.

He gently removed your leg from around his waist and took a small step away from you, so you could admire his body. Goro let out a soft, breathy moan as your hands explored his exposed chest and stomach. Your fingers traced along the faint outline of his abs and your eyes took in the way he looked. His skin was tinted pink and sweat was dripping down his brow. The quick rise and fall of his chest only confirmed how excited he was.

"You have a beautiful body Goro." You mumbled as your fingers made their way up to his pecs, gently grazing over his hardened nipples. The subtle shiver he tried to suppress made you smirk.

He reached his hands up and wrapped his long, slim fingers around your wrists, just like he had done back in Mementos. You hadn't even noticed that he was still wearing his gloves until you felt the fabric against your wrists. Once again, Goro was holding your hands against his body. Did he want you to feel his heart beat? Because you could. His heart was going wild. You couldn't help but smile as you rubbed your finger tips over his heart. The fact that he was just as excited and or as nervous as you were made you feel better.

"Is that your way of saying that you like what you see?" He laughed as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on the back of your hands. Nodding, you hummed as you continued to admire his body. "What was that?" He asked while taking a step towards you, causing you to look up at him. The slight frown on his face was prominent. Clearly, he was disappointed in your words, or lack there of.

Your eyes widened and you swallowed, having forgotten that you were supposed to respond with 'yes sir.' "Oh i'm so sorry! Yes sir. I do like what I see." Was your hasty reply, wondering if you'd be punished because of your forgetfulness. You could feel how hot your cheeks were. Groaning internally a bit, you realized that this was kind of humiliating.

He chuckled as he let go of your right wrist and grabbed your chin in between his thumb and index finger. Your dom tilted your head upwards, forcing you to look him in the eyes. "I'll forgive you this once my dear, since it's your first slip up, but if you forget again, I'll have to punish you. Understood?"

Gazing into his wild auburn eyes, you nodded, "Yes sir." He seemed satisfied with your answer because he let go of your chin and began undoing the buttons to your school coat. The coal black coat slid to the floor behind you as you removed it. Quickly, he unfastened your suspenders and hooked his fingers into your skirt. You wiggled your hips a bit as he pushed your skirt down. It floated to your ankles and you kicked it away from you to get it out of the way.

Goro stepped away from you again. This time, it was his turn to admire you. It almost looked like he was glaring at your white undershirt because of how intensely he was staring at your chest. Before you could ask him if he wanted you to take it off, he reached out and took a hold of your left hand in his. "Come." Was all he said as he turned and lead you to his bedroom.

You squeezed his hand slightly as he pulled you into his room. Goro squeezed your hand gently in response. He walked you over to his bed, but stopped you before you could sit down. Without saying anything, he grabbed onto the bottom of your white undershirt and pulled it upwards. The shirt was discarded to the side when you lifted your arms above your head.

Goro sucked in a quick breath as he admired your body. You were wearing a complete set of black lacy undergarments. ([outfit](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61-nvWN3yYL._AC_UX679_.jpg)) "Oh my. How sinful. Is this what you normally wear to school?" He questioned, his eyes continuing to undress you.

"No sir. Today is just a special occasion." The heat in your cheeks returned as you admitted that you thought today was special. He chuckled a bit and stepped towards you, gently pushing you down onto the bed. "Are you ready to get started?" He asked you as he began to unbuckle his belt. The noticeable bulge pressing against his wet black slacks caught your attention. Your excited core had left a wet streak over the spot where his cock was sitting.

"Yes sir." You answered with a nod, ready to begin. Goro smirked down at you as you subconsciously rubbed your thighs together. Excitement coursed through your veins, you were so close to seeing his cock.

Goro's slacks and belt swiftly fell to the floor once he had undone the buttons that held up his pants. However, he didn't want to remove your lingerie-like outfit just yet. Before he removed his underwear, he spoke up. "Lay down on your back and bring your head to the edge of the bed here." He said, tapping the spot where he wanted your head.

Of course, you did as you were told, now laying with your head almost hanging off of the bed. "What a good girl." The soft skin of his finger grazed against your cheek as he praised you. You swallowed as you gazed at the Detective Prince, who was now only wearing his tie. You were right when it came to the length of his cock. He was definitely bigger than 6 inches. He was also still cleanly shaven, which only accentuated his size.

He closed the distance between you, his erect cock was now hovering over your face. Gently, you reached up and ran your fingers over it causing him to rock his hips a bit. "Do you remember the nonverbal signal to stop?" He asked as you pressed your lips his dick. A soft moan escaped his throat as he continued to rub his cock against your lips.

"Yes sir." You breathed as you drummed your fingers against the shaft of his penis twice. It took you a moment to realize what he was planning. He was going to fuck your face. The angle of your head was perfect for him to use your throat like a fleshlight. 

"Open up." The commanding tone of his voice made you shiver. You tilted your head back and opened your mouth, preparing for your lips to be stretched by his size. However, he only placed the tip of his cock in your mouth.

"Suck." Was all he said as he stroked his shaft. You closed your lips around his head and did as you were told. Your fingers continuously ran along his shaft as you sucked the precum off of him and swirled your tongue around his heat. Goro's precum was salty, yet almost sweet. Like he had drank pineapple juice only a few hours ago. He really did want to make a good first impression.

A deep moan escaped his lips as he grabbed ahold of your throat with one of his hands. You stiffened slightly as he pressed his fingers into your skin. He wasn't choking you, just cutting off some of the blood circulation to your head. A thick fog began to cloud your mind. Damn, he really knew what he was doing.

"Are you ready to take it all?" He asked, pulling his cock out of your mouth, hand still around your throat.

You swallowed whatever precum was still in your mouth. Goro groaned softly as you did. The feeling of your throat moving under his hand made his cock twitch. "Yes sir. I'm ready." You said, even though you were incredibly nervous. You weren't sure what to expect, having never deepthroated like this before. Hopefully you could handle it.

Goro pressed the tip of his cock to your lips and you opened up for him. Slowly, he slid his entire length into your mouth. You could feel it stretching your throat and your lips. Your jaw immediately began to ache because of his size.

You grabbed handfuls of his fluffy comforter in order to stabilize yourself. It took all of your self control not to immediately gag, tears making their way to the corners of your eyes. You weren't prepared for him to start rocking his hips. Goro's grip on your throat tightened as he moaned, causing you to groan in response, your legs starting to shake.

"If you want me to stop, my dear. You know what to do." He said, probably because he noticed how your legs began to shake. You just shook your head no. You wanted to keep going, to please him. It was hard to ignore how painful it was, but you had to admit, it was pretty hot. The way he was using you as he pleased made your wet heat throb. His balls brushed against your nose as he slowly thrusted in and out.

"Very well. I'm going to speed up." The thrusting of his hips immediately became faster. You couldn't stop yourself from gagging a bit. Goro moaned as he let go of your throat. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of you. Heavy and moan filled breathing filled the room as he slammed himself into your mouth. 

Reaching over, you grabbed a hold of his left arm. For a moment, you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling hot tears slide down your cheeks. "Fuck Y/N. You're such a good girl." He growled when he felt you grip his arm. His praise made you moan in delight. You opened your eyes a bit so you could look at him. His eyes were locked on the movement of your boobs. In an attempt to entertain him, you reached your right hand over and grabbed your right breast. His eyes snapped to your hand. 

You gave a shaky, choked moan as you squeezed the soft mound that was your breast. Gently, you pulled at Goro's left arm, wanting him to touch you. He shifted his weight onto his right arm and let you bring his hand to your breast. He slid his fingers under your bra and rubbed circles around your nipple. You arched your back into his touch as he continued to use your mouth to pleasure himself, rubbing your hand up and down his left arm as he pinched and played with your taut nipple. The throbbing ache between your legs was becoming too much to bare, so you moved your right arm down to your core. Goro's cock twitched and he couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his throat as he watched you begin to pleasure yourself.

You slid your fingers between your wet folds as Goro continued to stretch out your throat, reveling in the feeling of his hot shaft sliding over your tongue repeatedly. You couldn't get enough of the way he tasted. It was clear that he took care of his body.

However, you were starting to think that you would start suffocating soon, but before you could give him your nonverbal sign to stop, he pulled his length out of your mouth. You released his tip with a 'pop', quickly sucking in a deep breath, filling your lungs with much needed air.

"You're doing amazing, Y/N." Goro praised you as he stroked your cheek. "I suppose you deserve a treat. Do you think that making you cum would be a good enough treat?" He asked as he eyed your hand which was still dancing in your lacy panties.

You weren't sure if you'd be able to talk, but you did your best. "Yes sir." Your voice was nothing more than a squeak. Goro laughed a genuine laugh, causing your heart to flutter. You've never heard him laugh like that. He almost sounded like a child. You hoped that you would get the chance to make him laugh like that again. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

"How cute. Turn so that your hips are where your head is." He commanded as your face heated up. You gently rubbed your neck as you sat up and turned around, but Goro stopped you before you could lay back down.

He grabbed you by your right arm as he leaned down and delicately placed his lips against yours. The gesture was so sweet that you stiffened a bit. You hadn't been expecting that.

He chuckled into the kiss as he pushed you down onto the bed. He brought his right knee up onto the bed to hold himself up. Slowly, his lips began to slide down your jaw as he dragged his hands up and down your sides, causing goosebumps to ripple up your arms.

Goro moved to your ear as he whispered, "Arche your back, my dear." You squeaked a moan as you did as you were told. He laughed once again as he began to fiddle with the back of your bra. When he had unhooked the straps, he pulled it off of your body. The detective sat up and gazed down at your bare chest, drinking in the way you were displayed underneath him.

He moved back a bit and unclipped the straps that held up your socks. You lifted your hips so that he could remove your panties. Goro smirked as he eyed your cleanly shaven pussy. Probably because you were dripping from how wet you were.

"My my. Is this because of me?" He asked as he reattached your garter belt straps, making it clear that he didn't want to remove those. You nodded and propped yourself up on your elbows. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you would do to me. These past few days have been torture. I've been so excited." Despite mumbling, your voice was coming back to you.

Goro just sighed. "Y/N, as much as I love hearing about how I make you feel when I'm away, it seems as though you've forgotten about our rule. Breaking that rule is a punishable offense you know. Roll over and lay on your stomach." You stiffened and opened your mouth to say something, but you quickly closed your mouth when he raised an eyebrow and rolled over like you were told.

The detective got off of the bed and grabbed you by your hips, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed. The soft skin of Goro's hands rubbed against your ass cheeks. He was definitely going to spank you. Knowing that caused you to shiver as you looked back at him.

"Hmmm, how does fifteen spanks sound as a punishment? Do you think that's an appropriate number?" He asked as he grabbed a handful of your bottom, causing you to wiggle your hips a bit in response to his grip. Even though you didn't want to admit it, you were kind of excited to be spanked by him. "Yes sir."

"Are you excited to be spanked by me? This is supposed to be a punishment. You aren't supposed to enjoy this." He sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't hide his smile. He was glad that you were enjoying this.

Would you get in trouble if you lied? Probably. "Yes sir. Make me yours." You spread your legs a bit to steady yourself as you prepared to receive your 'punishment'.

Goro chuckled as he lifted his left hand, "As you wish." The sound of his hand making contact with your sensitive skin resounded around his bedroom. The stinging sensation left behind by his hand made you hiss through your teeth.

"I've got a fun little idea. Why don't you count them? Keep track for me." Goro said as he brought up his hand to spank you again.

"One." You breathed as you waited for him to spank you again. "Louder next time, my dear." He said, bringing his hand down to your ass again.

"Two!" You cried, the pain quickly spreading across your cheek. He was spanking you hard. There was probably already a hand print on your ass. "Much better. Am I hitting you too hard?" He asked out of concern.

"No sir, but please, go faster." You were ready for him to hit you like that again, the ache for him to get inside of you was getting worse.

"Only because you said please." His hand came down on you again. And again. And again. You were having trouble keeping up. The words coming from your mouth were becoming slurred and your throat still hurt from how hard he had been using your mouth.

The sound of his hand making contact with your ass was so distracting that you didn't even realize that he had spanked you fifteen times until he told you to roll over. At this point, your wetness was dripping down your legs.

"Oh dear. Have I made you wait too long?" The man standing above you asked as he helped you move onto your back. The skin on your ass was a bright red, the imprint of his hand marking you as his. "Yes sir." You giggled a bit as you looked up at him. Your mind was so filled with lust that it was difficult to think of anything other than your release.

Goro reached over and grabbed a pillow off of his bed, then set it down on his hardwood floor to support his knees. "I've always wondered how you tasted." The sultry way he spoke as he stared directly at your pussy could've made you cum on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that you were sitting on your stinging ass.

You propped yourself up on your elbows once again as he hooked his arms around your thighs, bringing them to rest on his broad shoulders.

Before you knew it, his hot tongue was licking its way from the entrance of your vagina up to your clitoris. In one quick motion, your right hand was in his hair and gripping a fist full of his slightly damp locks. Goro's hands tightly grabbed your thighs as he began to rub circles around your bundle of nerves with his tongue.

Gently, he pressed his lips to your clit, "My dear, you taste so sweet. Almost intoxicating." The vibration from his lips on your most sensitive part made you throw your head back and moan his first name. He took your clit into his mouth and sucked, causing you to squeeze your thighs together a bit. You were so close already and he hadn't even done that much yet.

The next thing you knew, one of the detectives long fingers slid their way into your cunt. It went in easily, thanks to how wet you were, so he added another. Slowly pumping his index and middle fingers as he continued to suck and lick at your clit.

"Mmmm Goro! Just like that." The breathless sound of your voice made the young detective hum around your clitoris, causing your thighs to clench in response. After a few moments, he added a third digit into your pussy, stretching you out even more, preparing you for his length.

You arched your back involuntarily as your orgasm approached, pressing your face into his plush comforter. The walls of your heat clenched around Goro's long fingers as he began to curl his fingers whenever he pulled out.

His speed increased as he felt you squeeze his fingers. The suction he had on your excited bundle of nerves had increased as well. "Just. A little. More." You breathed as you continued to grip his hair.

"Fuck. Goro!" You cried as your release began to wash over you. The intensity of your orgasm had you screaming, well almost. Your voice was still a mess. The overwhelming sensation of him touching you in so many places had your head spinning. The slight sting of your ass only added to your pleasure. This moment had you seeing stars because you were closing your eyes so tightly.

Goro kept licking and sucking your privates as you came. The speed of his fingers didn't slow until you had come down from your high. The sudden and quick twitches of your thighs indicated your sensitivity.

"Did you enjoy that my dear?" Goro asked as he licked your juices off of his lips, which were tilted upward in a hungry smirk. For a moment, you contemplated not saying 'sir' when you answered him, you kind of wanted to be spanked by him again, but at the same time, you really just wanted to know what his cock would feel like once it was inside your pussy.

"Mmm yes sir. You really know what you're doing." Your praise caused the man standing before you to blush a bit. At least you think he was blushing, both of your faces were tinted pink because of the heat of the moment.

"Well of course," He began as he crawled on top of you, the feeling of his tie dragging across your heated skin made you shiver. "I made sure to do my research to make this as pleasurable for you as possible."

He did research? To please you? You weren't sure how to feel. On one hand, you were flattered, touched at the fact that he wanted to please you, but at the same time, you were confused. Goro Akechi could get any, and as many girls as he wanted, so why would he have to do research? He's had sex before, right? This couldn't be his first time.

The surprised look on your face caused him to chuckle and explain what he meant. "Don't get me wrong Y/N, I'm not a virgin by any means," That's what you thought, "I just haven't felt the need to truly pleasure the person I was with until you came around. Just being in bed with me was enough to please the other girls, however, when it comes to you, I want to make each night we spend together as memorable as possible."

Your heart was currently sitting in your throat. First of all, what the fuck. Second, each night? Does this mean he wants to do this with you again? Third, does he want you to spend the night with him? You were dumbfounded, never having expected your crush to say these kinds of things to you.

Goro stared down at you for a moment before blushing and looking away. He quickly began to backpedal, "Of course if you'd prefer this to be a one time thing, I understand. I don't want to impose."

What happened to that overflowing confidence he had just a minute ago? Maybe he was secretly just as nervous around you as you were around him. The man was a good actor after all.

Before he could backpedal anymore though, you wrapped his tie around your right hand and tugged on it, causing him to fall into you. Goro's lips crashed into yours, despite being able to taste yourself on him, you forced your tongue into his mouth, showing him your appreciation. Your left hand made its way into his hair, gently combing through his locks. Lifting your legs, you wrapped them around his waist to pull his hips closer to yours. His erection was now pressing against your pelvis.

He groaned into the heated kiss, letting you explore his mouth as you stroked his hair. His slick tongue began to twist with yours as he seemed to gain his confidence back. Pulling away, your eyes locked with his half lidded orbs. "We can do this as many times as you like." You breathed, trying to catch your breath from the quick, yet heated make out session you just had with him.

The slight twitch of his cock on your lower abdomen reminded you that he still hasn't cum yet. You squeezed your legs, pulling him into you more causing him to rock his hips to add to the friction of his dick sliding against your body.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, my dear?" He whispered, his head now right beside yours. "Yes sir. Please fuck me." The sweet and sultry sound of his voice practically made you moan your response. You released your grip on his tie when he pulled away from you. "Move back, so you're fully on my bed." Goro commanded, making you quickly do as you were told.

The Prince Detective claimed his place above you and hummed for a moment. "Are you flexible?" He asked as he played with the straps of your garter belt, pulling at them and letting them slap against your thighs.

With a soft nod you responded with a, "Yes sir." Unsure of why he was asking. However, you quickly learned why when he grabbed the back of your knees and pulled them over his shoulders. Goro leaned forward until his lips were hovering inches above yours, your knees were close to the side of your head. If he fucked you like this, you definitely weren't going to be able to walk back to your apartment. Of course you were flexible, but being in this position for a prolonged period of time would make you incredibly sore. You weren't sure if you wanted to stay the night or not. He didn't seem to have any bad intentions when it came to what you two were doing, but you never know with this guy.

The feeling of his dick poking at your entrance quickly rid your mind of any of your previous thoughts. You were so excited that you couldn't stop your legs from shaking.

Goro raised an eyebrow at the quivering of your legs. "Are you alright? You remember our safe words, yes?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned about you. However, the way you vigorously nodded at his questions earned you a laugh. "Yes sir. I remember. I'm just excited."

Slowly, Goro eased his length into you. The feeling of his massive cock inside of you was incredible. He filled you up so perfectly, well, maybe not. It hurt a bit when he was fully sheathed inside of you. It took you a moment to fully adjust to his size. While waiting for you to get properly stretched, the man above you whispered praise into your right ear.

"My dear Y/N. You're such a good girl. The feeling of being inside of you like this is better than I ever could've imagined. You're doing amazing." His voice was deep and so full of warmth that it made your head spin. You wanted to just melt into him.

After about a minute of listening to him praise you, you wiggled your hips a bit to test the waters. There wasn't any more pain, just pressure. He took this as an indication that you were ready for him to start moving.

Goro started out slow, pulling almost completely out of you, then pushing himself completely back into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brushed your finger tips down his back as you moaned in pleasure. The sound of your delight made his cock twitch inside of you, a shiver ripping its way down his spine from your fleeting touches.

His soft lips pressed against your right cheek in a barrage of chaste kisses as he continued to move his hips ever so slowly, just wanting to feel the entirety of your hole.

The rocking movement of his thrusts increased as he began to get hungrier, his lust beginning to consume him. The sound of his hips slamming into your sensitive ass echoed around his bedroom in a steady, yet quick rhythm. He wasn't just carelessly fucking you though, he was grinding his lower abdomen into your clit as he pushed himself in and he flexed his pelvic muscles, causing his cock to press upwards when he pulled out.

Despite being so clouded by his horniness, the detectives movements were calculated and precise in order to please you as much as he could. You couldn't concentrate on anything other than the beautiful man above you. His chestnut brown hair was slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His auburn eyes were half-lidded and glossed over, like he was barely able to focus. His cheeks were a warm pink and his lips were parted slightly due to his heavy breathing.

You reveled in the fact that you got to see him like this, at his most vulnerable.

Goro slowed his movements and pulled out of you. He unhooked your left leg from his shoulder and moved it to rest on his left shoulder with your right leg, causing your body to twist slightly in the process.

Quickly, he wrapped his right arm around your legs to keep them in place as he reentered you. "Oh fuck, Y/N." He hissed through his teeth as he sunk into you. "I didn't think you could get any tighter." The growl he released after he spoke made your skin crawl. He sounded unhinged and you knew you shouldn't have liked it as much as you did. The soft skin of his lips drifted over your legs as he thrusted into you.

Your Prince quickly reestablished his swift pace, the hot walls of your slick cunt egged him on. The tip of his cock repeatedly hit just the right spot in your pussy, causing you to moan and squirm in delight. You didn't want him to stop, he felt so good. However, you felt kind of bad that he had been doing all of the work. Riding him until he came sounded like a perfect reward for all of the hard work he's been doing.

"Mmm Goro." The sound of his name coming from your mouth caused him to snap his head up to look at your face. "Red."

He froze and slowly pulled out of you, uncertain of what had caused you to suddenly use a safe word. Silently, you sat up and grabbed his tie, tugging on it until his lips brushed against yours. "Lay down. Let me ride you." You whispered as you looked directly into his eyes. A wild grin made its way onto his face as he did what he was told.

Goro was now laying beside you, his legs dangling off the side of his bed. You lifted yourself and straddled his waist, giving him time to grab your hips before you sunk yourself onto him. "What a good girl." He growled as he watched his erection disappear into your core once again.

Your pace was slow at first, letting your sore thigh muscles get used to the movement. The mighty celebrity beneath you shifted so that his feet were on the edge of the mattress. As you leaned forward and placed your hands on his broad chest, you began to pick up your pace. Goro's hands slid down to your ass cheeks, causing you to inhale quickly through your teeth. Your bottom was still sore from your 'punishment'.

As you began to slam yourself down onto his cock, he began to thrust his hips upwards to meet yours, continuing to flex his pelvic muscles to add to the friction. He clearly didn't want to give you full control, which you were okay with, being on top of him like this added to your excitement.

You could feel your second climax approaching as you grinded yourself against him, you could tell his was close too by the way he was arching his back and repeatedly whispering your name. The twitching of his cock also alluded to his impending orgasm.

"I-i can feel that you're close again m-my dear." He was struggling to talk. How cute. "I am too."

"Cum inside of me Goro." You moaned in response as you gripped his comforter once again. "Fuck!" He practically snarled as he took in your words, his grip on your ass tightened, forcing you to stop moving.

The thrust of his hips became inhumanly fast as he pushed the both of you closer to your climaxes. You cried out as you leaned forward and rested your chest against his, your face next to his. Your body began to tremble as your second orgasm started pushing its way through your body.

You pressed your face into the side of his head, nose buried in his hair as you came, this orgasm was just as powerful as your first one. "Oh Goro." You moaned softly into his ear, even though you wanted to scream. His thrusts became sloppy as he tried to keep up the pace so you could ride out your high.

The clenching of your walls around his cock from your climax was enough to push him over the edge. Just like in Mementos, a guttural growl ripped from his throat as he spilled his hot liquid into you. You could feel the pressure build as he filled you up completely with his cum. A shiver ran down your spine from the sound of his growl next to your ear and the feeling of him releasing inside of you.

Both of you panted as you tried to catch your breaths. You couldn't stop your body from shaking as you continued to lay on top of him.

"Are you. Alright?" He asked between breaths, his arms coming to wrap around your waist and back. He was still rock hard inside of you.

"Yes sir. Just tired." You breathlessly laughed as you nuzzled your nose into his hair, bringing your left hand up to his cheek and gently caressing it.

Goro hummed softly in response, taking a moment to relax into your touch before he inevitably had to pull out. He moved his hands back down to your hips and lifted you off of his now half hard erection. The feeling of him pulling out of you caused you to hiss in response. You were so sensitive. His hot cum dripped out of your pussy and onto his lower abdomen, though he didn't seem to mind the mess. He was the one who caused it in the first place. 

"Also, before you ask. Yes sir, i'm on birth control." You mumbled into his ear, not wanting to leave your spot. This caused him to genuinely laugh again. Goosebumps arose on your arms as you listened to him giggle in response.

Slowly, he propped himself onto his elbows and sat up, causing you to groan. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, making it clear that you didn't want to let go just yet. Also because you knew you wouldn't be able to walk because of your soreness and exhaustion.

Goro gently rubbed your back as he leaned his head against yours. If you stayed like this any longer, you'd end up falling asleep.

"You're welcome to spend the night, you know." Goro's words made you focus again. You pulled away a bit so you could look at his face while you spoke. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Your uncertain response made the detective scrunch up his eyebrows a bit, like he had just flinched. Truthfully, you weren't sure if you should stay or not, your common sense was trying to push its way to the surface of your mind. However, your affection for him took over your mind once more. He seemed to genuinely want you around, so it couldn't hurt to spend one night with him, right?

No matter how badly you didn't want to tell your friends, you knew you had to do it, just in case he really was a psychopath and not just some lost soul looking for someone to cling to and guide him.

"If I didn't want you to stay, I wouldn't have said anything." The look in his eyes made you sad. He looked so lonely. You felt bad for questioning him. "Alright. I'd love to spend the night with you." You whispered as you pressed your forehead to his and closed your eyes for a moment. He leaned forward until his lips pressed against yours in a chaste kiss. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you kissed him back. Was this going to become a normal thing? Kissing even when you weren't having sex? Were you really still questioning his feelings for you?

Goro shimmied to the edge of the bed and stood up, carrying you in his arms. "Lets get cleaned up." He explained as he took you to his bathroom.

His bathroom was glorious. The tub was huge and the shower was spacious. "I'm so jealous." You mumbled, clearly impressed as your eyes scanned the clean surfaces. "You're welcome to come over and use my bathroom as much as you'd like." He laughed in response, a prideful tone lacing his voice. "I'm definitely taking you up on that offer." Giggling slightly as you looked at him once again.

"Do you think you'll be able to stand long enough to shower?" The knowing tone of his voice made you verbally groan. "No sir." You quipped back, squinting your eyes and scrunching up your nose in a joking expression.

Watching him laugh like a child made you laugh, even though it was at your own expense. You could get used to this.

He gently set you down, forcing you to stand as he walked off to find you something to sit on while you showered. Your legs were trembling and felt like they would give out at any moment. Goro really did a number on you. Carefully, you removed your thigh highs and garter belt as you waited for your Prince Charming to return.

Thankfully, he was back before you knew it. A small blue stepping stool was in his hands. "I couldn't find anything better." He said as he walked into his shower and set it down for you.

"I supposed I can't complain. I mean, you could've just told me to get dressed and go home." You giggled as you half walked half stumbled over to the stool. A scoff echoed through the bathroom as you sat. "I'm offended that you would even think I would do such a thing. Aftercare is very important my dear. I'm not heartless." He retorted, a smirk growing on his face as he reached over to the shower handle to turn on the water.

It took all of your self control not to counter with something about how he had killed people. Instead, you just rolled your eyes as you looked up at him, noticing that he had removed his tie.

The sound of water hitting the floor filled the room as he waited for it to get warm. Once Goro was satisfied with the temperature, he removed the shower head from it's place and brought it over to you. "Tilt your head back my dear." He practically commanded.

Wait. Was he going to bathe you? You thought he was just going to get the shower ready for you. He really did take aftercare seriously. That thought warmed your heart, bringing a smile to your face as you tilted your head back so that he could begin washing your hair.

"What's that smile for?" He asked as he cupped his right hand on your forehead, right above your eyebrows so that the water wouldn't get into your eyes. "Oh nothing my dear." You scanned his face as you responded. A soft smile tugged at his lips at the sound of you using his pet name for you on him.

The temperature of the water was perfect, mildly scalding, just how you liked it. For a moment, the world around you seemed to disappear into pure bliss. The feeling of the warm water running down your back and the feeling of the junior detectives fingers massaging your scalp made you hum in delight, that smile never leaving your face. No one has ever given you this type of treatment before.

Goro carefully shampooed and conditioned your hair as you let the steam from the hot water penetrate your skin, making your sore muscles relax. Hopefully Akira didn't call you guys to go into the Metaverse tomorrow. You weren't sure if you'd even be able to make it to school.

He gently lathered an almost fruity smelling body wash over your body. The tips of his fingers pressed firmly into your skin as he massaged your tight muscles. You let him explore your body for a bit before he hosed the soap off of you.

The next thing you knew, he was wrapping a fluffy white towel around you to dry you off. The feeling of disappointment coursed through you, wanting to be pampered for just a bit longer, but he wasn't done rubbing you down just yet.

His hands skillfully moved the towel all over your body, continuing the full body massage he was giving you. Eventually, he brought the towel up to your hair and used it to squeeze any excess water out, then proceeded to take a smaller towel and wrap it around your hair so it could dry. Once he had finished, he offered you his hand, gently pulling you off of the stool and to your feet. You were surprised at how relaxed your body felt, the soreness you had felt before was barely there any more.

"Ah. Let me go find you something that you can wear." Goro spoke before turning and walking out of the bathroom, still completely naked. Moments later, he was back with a white t-shirt and a pair of grey boxer briefs. The shirt was a million sizes too big and you had to roll up the briefs at your waist to keep them from sliding down. His shirt went down to your midthigh area, completely covering the briefs.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself busy while I take a shower." You thought that he almost looked worried, like you would leave while he was showering. In all honesty, you probably should, but at the same time, maybe he just needed some company. Your affection for the chaotic detective was overwhelming your common sense.

"Of course. I should probably start on my homework." The relief on his tired face was hard to miss as you walked out of the bathroom and towards your school bag, which had been dropped carelessly during your make out session.

The first thing you did was pull out your phone to text the thieves group chat.

**Phantom Thieves but w/o Pankechi**

7:09 P.M.

So. : **Y/N**

I may or may not be spending the night at Akechi's place. : **Y/N**

 **Ryuji** : Oh my f-ing god. Are you dumb??? He's literally going to murder you. Why were you there in the first place??

 **Futaba** : Hhehehehehehehehhehe sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Makoto** : First of all, are you okay? Second, you're a dumbass. Third, Futaba you're never allowed to say the word 'sex' again.

I'm alright :') No need to worry! Just letting you know in case he really is a psychopath and kills me. : **Y/N**

 **Akira** : He's a murderer, but he's not that bad. He can be fun to hang out with, if you can get past the fact that he wants to kill you.

 **Haru** : Are we just going to ignore the fact that N/N didn't deny it when Futaba said that they were having sex.

I thought it would be best to ignore it. Don't want to encourage that kind of behavior. : **Y/N**

 **Futaba** : But Mom! Why do the other kids get to say it?

 **Yusuke** : Is his apartment nice at least?

 **Makoto** : That's what you're worried about Yusuke? Our friend is sleeping with the enemy and you're worried if his apartment is nice?

I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM THO????? : **Y/N**

 **Haru** : How was it? Is he big? ;))))))))

 **Akira** : He pointed his gun at me the other day and told me he hated me. His shlong must be massive.

 **Ann** : N/N WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD'VE GIVEN YOU SOME LINGERIE!!

 **Ryuji** : WHY ARE YOU GUYS ENCOURAGING HER???

I hate it here : **Y/N**

 **Makoto** : Same

You groaned internally at the wild exchange as you sat at Goro's kitchen table, getting ready to start on the mountain of homework you had to finish. The detective was quick to join you at the table, his laptop and briefcase with him. During your time with him, he made you coffee and offered to go down to one of the local restaurants to pick up dinner, since neither of you had the energy to cook.

Before you knew it, it was 10 P.M. and you were struggling to keep your eyes open. Goro seemed to notice your struggle because he laughed softly and closed his laptop. "I suppose we should head to bed. I'm sure you've had a rough day."

"And who's fault is that?" You quipped as you lazily looked up from your papers and to the beautiful man sitting in front of you. 

After packing up your things and throwing your clothes into his laundry machine, you made yourself comfy on his king sized bed. Goro didn't hesitate to slide in next to you and pull your body close to his. He was laying on his right side. His right arm was hooked underneath you and around your waist and his left arm was around your back, hand on the back of your head, gently pressing your face into the crook of his neck. 

You placed your hands on his warm chest and moved your right leg to rest in between his which he gladly accepted.

"Goodnight my dear." He whispered softly into your hair, pressing his lips to your head to kiss you.

"Goodnight Goro." You barely managed to whisper back before falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go overboard with this? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> Also, I learned that school gets out at 4:30pm in Persona 5? Am I the only one who thinks that's kinda late? ;;
> 
> Also also, i wanna do a text conversation fic. I think it could be fun
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did better with the POV in this oneshot. If anyone is interested in a part 2, let me know! :)


End file.
